


Slow dancing in the kitchen

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, NOT THE REAL PEOPLE!!!, Slow Dancing, idfk how to tag, song is put your head on my shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grian hasn’t had a good day, luckily Scar is there for him.(Did this at 1 am so it’s not that good)This is a gift for my best friend who made corporal punishment and no big deal!!





	Slow dancing in the kitchen

Scar pulled Grian down the hallway of their house, a big smile on the scarred man.

“Where are we going?” Grian whined, slightly stumbling. He was tired, grumpy and frankly didn't have the best day. 

“You'll see!” Scar turned and gave him a smile, such a perfect smile that made it hard for Grians mood to stay down. 

The two were silent when Scar dragged him into the kitchen, he walked over to a speaker and flicked it on.

‘Put your head on my shoulder’

Scar dimmed the lights, the only thing keeping the room lit was the stovetop lamp.

“What's all this?” Grian asked, a small smile on his face. Scar grabbed his waist, pulling him closer while Grian reached his arms around his neck.

‘Hold me in your arms, baby’

“You've had a rough day..and i know the boys are out so I thought we could do this” Scar replied, planting a kiss on Grians forehead.

‘Squeeze me oh so tight’

Scar and Grian moved around the kitchen in a small slow dance, just enjoying each others company.

‘Show me that you love me too’

Scar leaned down and rested his forehead on Grians, staring into the others eyes. “I love you..so much” Scar sighed. Grian laughed, closing his eyes.  
“I love you too”

‘Put your lips next to mine dear’

Scar hummed along to the song, Grian following his footsteps as they moved around on the tiled floor. Grian laid his head against Scar, closing his eyes and sighing.

‘Just a kiss goodnight, maybe’

Grian felt Scar kiss his head again and he sighed happily, squeezing his arms around his neck just a bit tighter. 

‘You and I will fall in love’

Scar smiled, picking up the man dozing off in front of him. He let the music play on, hearing it fade as he walked to their shared bedroom.

“Goodnight Grian, I love you”


End file.
